


A World Beyond

by GreyjoyStarkgirl1985



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985/pseuds/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985
Summary: When Harry Potter woke up a few days after his seventeenth birthday he never expected that his day was going to change in the blink of an eye. But when he's struck by a car while crossing the street he gets transported to a strange world he's only ever seen in a movie. Will he be able to survive and why do these people seem to think he's some sort of Chosen One? Plus who is Sauron?
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Harry Potter/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	1. Arriving in Middle Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on fanfiction.net for the following forums and events on those forums:  
> Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:
> 
> Insane Prompt List: 842. (setting) Privet Drive
> 
> Shades of OZ: Dorothy Gale (character) Harry Potter
> 
> Pick a Wick: White Blossoms (color) white
> 
> Build a Better Breakfast: Chia Seeds (character) Petunia Dursley
> 
> Scamander's Case: (character) Harry Potter
> 
> Film Festival: (character) Petunia Dursley
> 
> Days of the Year: 24th July Pioneer Day - Write about someone finding a safe haven.
> 
> National Ice Cream Month: Buttermilk (word/emotion) unusual
> 
> National Indoor Plant Month: Crown of Thorns (emotion) hurt
> 
> Crystals and Gemstones: Crazy Lace Agate (scenario) having a nightmare
> 
> Gryffindor Character: Harry Potter
> 
> Monthly Challenges for All:
> 
> Link Maker: First link in new chain, 4,083 words
> 
> Firework Factory: Hard (Bearing the Crossover) 4,083 words
> 
> Scavenger Hunt: Summer Object List Bed 4,083 words
> 
> This story is a crossover with the Lord of the Rings series. Warning for mental abuse, verbal abuse, Voldemort never came back!AU, and an accident that may cause serious injury or death. Also, might be a slight bit out of character too. Word count is 4,083 words. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of A World Beyond.

The day his life changed started like any other day. He'd gotten dressed in his usual casual day outfit. He'd run a brush through his unruly dark hair. Not that that had ever helped to tame his unruly mane. It usually stood back in the position that it had started in after he was finished. Lastly, he put his wire-framed glasses into his pocket.

The sounds of pans banging around in the kitchen had told him that his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley were already up and waiting for him to cook breakfast. For once he wished he could sleep in. Not have to cook them their breakfast. Not have to do everything around the house. But that wasn't to be the case.

"Are you awake yet?" his Aunt Petunia's shrill voice called from the doorway of his room. "We're all going to starve in the time it takes you to be ready and downstairs."

Harry wanted to point out that she was perfectly capable of cooking her breakfast and should try doing so one of these. He was pretty sure that wouldn't have ended very well for him. He waited until he was sure that he'd heard the retreating footsteps of his Aunt before finishing his daily routine and racing downstairs.

"I'm hungry," Dudley complained when Harry burst through the door to the kitchen. "What's taking so long?"

"Good morning to you too, Dudders," Harry mumbled under his breath as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a slab of bacon. He walked it over to the stove and put it down. Bending down to retrieve a pan from the nearby lower cupboard.

"Well, hurry up with that, will you?" Uncle Vernon shouted, picking his mug and taking a huge sip of coffee. "I don't have all day."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry said, putting a couple of slices of bacon in the pan. He then put some toast in the toast. He knew that his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia liked their wheat bread. But Dudley refused to touch the stuff. Even though they bought it to help him lose weight. Dudley usually ate a piece of white bread toasted with copious amounts of jam.

Racing back over to the fridge before he had to flip the bacon over, he pulled out the carton of eggs. It would have to be the usual scramble today. He'd allowed himself to sleep in today and wouldn't be able to make anything else and have everyone out of the house in enough time to be at their intended events on time.

By the time had the food finished and everyone was eating, he had to start in on the dishes. Aunt Petunia was a stickler for not leaving things to sit around get crusty. Although she was never the one to have to clean the dishes. None of the Dursley of number 4 Privet drive ever had to clean or lift a finger. That was what Harry was there for. To clean and do whatever they wanted him to do.

The delicious scent of food permeated the air and not for the first time Harry wished that he could be invited to the table and treated like a part of the family. He could feel his stomach start to protest at the lack of food that it currently had at the moment. Try to keep it quiet he continued with his work while trying not to listen to the Dursleys daily complaining. They complained about everything under the sun.

"Do you believe that Mrs. Sanderson down the block is having an affair with her best friend's husband?" Aunt Petunia was saying as Harry finished the last of the dirty dishes that had been used. "Horrible! I don't know what would possess a person to do something like that to their best friend."

"Aunt Petunia," Harry said slowly as though he might get in trouble for talking to her at this moment, "I was wondering if I might make myself something to eat too, please."

"Did you finish washing the dishes from our breakfast?" Aunt Petunia barked, folding her arms over her chest.

Harry nodded and pointed towards where the dishes were drying on the dish rack. He would put them away when they were dry later on in the day.

"Did you make your uncle and Dudley's lunches for the day?" She asked, looking back fondly at her husband and son who would be going fishing today. "You know how hungry they get when they go fishing."

"Their lunches are in the fridge waiting for them to get ready to go," Harry replied, hoping and praying that he could have his breakfast soon. He was starving and he'd waited longer than the Dursley had for their breakfast.

"I suppose that you can have your breakfast now," Aunt Petunia said, sounding anything but the caring person she thought that this made her.

When Harry had finished making his breakfast, he found that he was the only one in the kitchen. Not that he minded. His "family" for lack of a better term wasn't that friendly to him at the best of times. Let alone when he almost let them starve which was what Harry had been trying to do according to Dudley.

"So, How has your day been going?" Harry asked his reflection in the mirror of the china hutch that stood in the kitchen.

The green-eyed reflection stared back at him forlornly. It was as though this reflection of himself was showing him everything that his family couldn't see. In the mirror was a young man of about seventeen with dark hair standing in a strange direction. There were dark shadows under his emerald green eyes. But the eyes still held a spark of life to them. Something that not even the Dursleys of Privet Drive could take away from him.

"Me too," he said as though the reflection had answered him. "I wonder what they'd do if we weren't here to cook their meals and do their chores. Wouldn't it be just fun to see Duddley trying to vacuum the floor? I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't know what to do with the vacuum even if someone was standing next to him explaining it step by step."

Harry blinked and stared at the mirror. His brain must have been playing tricks on him. It almost sounded like the reflection in the mirror had been laughing along with him. But that was ridiculous, wasn't it? Reflections in the mirror didn't laugh. Not unless you were going absolute our of your mind crazy. Harry was sure he hadn't reached this point quite yet.

He continued eating his breakfast wearily watching the reflection in the hutch mirror. He quickly finished and did his dishes from breakfast. He then tidied up in the kitchen so that looked like it hadn't been lived in at all. That was the way that Aunt Petunia liked her house kept and that was the way she insisted upon finding. He'd be in big trouble it wasn't so.

After finishing cleaning in the kitchen, he walked out into the hallways and found a note on the side table near the door. It was addressed to him, of course. There was always going to be a note on the side table addressed to him when the Dursley left the house. Scanning the note he found that it wasn't a note. It was more of a list. A list of chores that the Dursleys expected to be done by the time they got back. The last item on the list told him to go to the store and buy some more Duddley's favorite bread. They'd left a set amount of money and the note said that they expected the full amount of change back when they got home.

"Like I'd want to keep their money," Harry said with a sigh, thinking about his vault of gold that was sitting in Gringotts wizarding bank. "I've enough money to buy this house twice over and have them out on the streets if I wanted."

With this thought in mind, Harry pulled on a light jacket and decided that he'd start with the last task because it would be the easiest out of the set. He could walk to the store and buy the bread and be back in no time. Then he could get started on the rest of the chores and start cooking the Dursleys dinner for them.

If I was getting paid I'd make a killing off of doing the household chores, Harry thought as walked across the street to begin his journey.

"Hello, Harry," Mrs. Figg called out waving to him as he crossed the street. "Where are you going off to?"

"I have to run to the store for the Dursleys," he called back to her, being only halfway across the street at the moment.

"Look out," someone called from behind.

The sounds of a blaring car horn sounded a few feets away. The screech of breaks that hadn't been maintained very properly sounded. Then came the collision. Harry had to admit it was a lot painful than when he'd fallen fifty feet from the air during his third year. It was more painful than having to regrow the bones in his arms from the second year when Lockhart had vanished his.

"I didn't see him," came a panicked voice as Harry allowed himself to fall into the darkness that was beckoning him.

"Who do you think he is?" a hushed voice whispered. "Do you think he's dangerous?"

"People who just appear out of no aren't dangerous," another voice that sounded identical to the first voice answered sarcastically. "Of course, he might very well be dangerous."

"Where do you think he came from?" a rather feminine voice asked, sounding like she was closer to Harry's head than the other two voices were. "He looks like a child."

Harry groaned as he started to come some more. He could feel the pains and aches from the impact of the car. He wished that he could find the stupid idiot and give him a piece of his mind. But as he opened his eyes he found that would be rather difficult for him to do. Considering he wasn't on Privet Drive anymore.

"He's awake," a dark-haired boy with pointed ears and sharp eyes that seemed to see everything in their surrounding. There was another identical-looking boy next to him who was staring at Harry in shock. "Should we question him, Estel?"

Harry looked at the girl thinking that she must surely be Estelle. But he was surprised when not the dark-haired beauty sitting by his side answered but the young man who was next to did.

"He doesn't seem like he wants to give us any trouble, Elladan," the young man, no, Estel said, holding his hand out to help Harry up. "I'm Aragorn. Estel is my elfish name. It means…"

"Hope," Harry finished, remembering the line from the movies that Duddley had begged to go and see and ended up not liking. He took the hand of the future king of Gondor and allowed himself to be pulled onto his feet. Which as soon as he was standing on his own he found was a big mistake. A groan of pain left his lips as he leaned against the nearest tree. He was pretty sure he had at least a broken leg and probably some internal injuries from the accident that had sent him here.

"Don't move, my friend," Aragorn said, helping Harry back to a sitting position. He then turned and whispered something to his companions. They all looked at Harry as though wondering what to do. "Arwen, Elrohir, you go back to Rivendell and get help. Elladan and I will stay with…."

"Harry," Harry supplied trying to keep the evident pain off his face. He didn't want these people to think that he was weak.

"Elladan and I will stay here with Harry," the older looking fellow said.

"But…." Arwen said, looking like she wanted to argue the point that she should be the one to stay and not the man who obviously must be her brother.

"Arwen," Elrohir chided her.

Harry watched the young elven maiden as she walked after her brother. Every now and then she'd turn back to steal a look at them. She was worried about something and it didn't make Harry feel entirely comfortable to be left here in the woods injured and with only two other people to defend him.

"How exactly did you end up in the woods of Rivendell, my friend?" Elladan asked, raising a dark eyebrow that was more manicured than an eyebrow that Harry had ever seen in his life. "Were you brought here by someone or did you run away from home, little one?"

Harry wanted to complain about the use of the words little one. He was a grown adult in the wizarding world. He was seventeen.

Then what the man had said stopped Harry before he could open his mouth and allow the words free. Rivendell. Rivendell was just a set piece in New Zealand, wasn't it? Besides being that Rivendell was just a place in an adventure story that Harry had read because Duddley grew bored of the book.

Looking around him though he couldn't help but admit that he most assuredly was in Rivendell. The tall trees and all the greenery around him spoke clearly of the Last Homely House of the elves.

"Do you think he heard me?" Elladan whispered to Aragorn. He was going to start asking the questions again louder when Harry turned towards him.

"I don't know how I got here," he said, stopping the half-elven prince before he could speak. "I can assure you that I didn't intend to run away from home."

"What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?" Aragorn asked, watching Harry as though concerned for the young man's well being.

Harry tried and thought back to what he'd been doing before he woke up here. But the only thing that came to mind was a jumbled mess of noise. A voice yelling for him to watch out. The sounds of the screech of tires on pavement. The blaring of a car horn. The sounds of unmaintained breaks straining to stop something. A thud as his body was hit by something. The breaking of glass.

"Estel," Elladan said, stopping the memories that had been riding roughshod over Harry's brain, "it is too much for him to remember right now. Perhaps when Ada has looked him over and he is given a clean bill of health we can discuss how he got here."

"Who is Ada?" Harry asked, wanting to take his mind off the pain in his body. "Is he a friend of yours?"

The dark-haired man with the pointed ears laughed. Harry wasn't aware that he'd said anything that funny to elicit laughter from the older man. But he must have because Elladan laughed for a bit more.

"Ada means father," Aragorn told Harry.

"Oh," Harry stuttered, "that's a bit embarrassing, isn't it?"

"Sindar is a hard language to pick up when you first begin," Aragorn told him. "But once you get the hang of it, you'll be speaking it like the rest of us do."

"That girl that was here earlier, Arwen," Harry said, remembering her name even though he'd only heard it once, "she seemed to be very concerned about leaving me here. Why was that? Does she that I'm a danger?"

"It is complicated," Aragorn told Harry.

Harry wished that everyone would stop telling him that things were too complicated to explain. What was so complicated that it couldn't be explained to him now. He was a wizard for pities sake. He could handle anything. He had, after all, defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort as a baby. He was pretty sure he could handle whatever that girl was frightened of.

"Why is that everyone always say it's complicated when they don't feel like explaining something to you?" Harry asked, staring at the leafy canopy over his head. "Is it because you don't think that I can handle whatever it is. Because I can handle a lot of things I can assure you of that."

"It's not because we don't think you can handle what we have to say," Elladan said, looking into the horizon. "It's because we do know that you can handle these things wizard."

Harry was about to ask how Elladan knew he was a wizard when the sounds of approaching horses came to his ears. What was going to happen to him now?

"Are you sure it is him?" a voice that sounded like Agent Smith from the Matrix trilogy asked. "This could be a trick by the enemy to make us believe that this is the hero that was promised."

"He has come to us the way that I saw him coming," the voice that belonged to Arwen said, making Harry feel self-conscious. He didn't enjoy it when Wizarding England treated him like a hero and now he was being treated heroically before he could anything of the sort.

"Welcome to Imladris, the Last Homely House of the elves," a dark-haired man with pointed ears said, bending down to look at Harry's injuries. "I am Elrond of Rivendell. You have my met my sons, Elladan, and Elrohir, and my daughter Arwen. Along with my ward Estel."

"Thank you," Harry said, feeling a little foolish but not knowing what else to say. "I am Harry. Harry Potter."

He waited for the reaction that everyone who heard his name had. The one of pure shock and then growing adoration. The reaction that most of his wizarding world fans had whenever they met him. He had after all slain a dark lord.

"Can you walk, Harry of Potter?" a blond elven male asked, standing beside Lord Elrond. "We must get you back into the gates of Imladris with great haste. You are after all going to the hero that was promised. The one person that will save the world from the forces of darkness and evil."

Harry held up his hands as though he wasn't ready to accept the mantle of chosen one yet again. He was used to being hailed as a chosen by now. He was used to people crowding around him because of something that he doesn't remember doing. He had been a baby at the time of his supposed greatest achievement. All he was probably thinking when he defeated Voldemort was who are you and I want my Mummy.

"We do not know that he is the one yet," Lord Elrond said, waving the blond away from Harry. He must have seen the look that had overtaken Harry's face because he added in a voice that only Harry could hear. "It could truly be anyone."

Elrond had some of the elves that had come with him to help Harry back to Rivendell. Harry was led towards a comfortable looking room. It looked like the sort of room that Harry wished he could have at home. With the Dursleys. The walls of the room were a lovely stone. Not the garish color stones that usually makeup school. The sort of stones that Hogwarts looked like it was made of. There a light ambiance in the room. Everything seemed to drape in light colors or whites.

Harry was then placed on one of the softest beds he'd ever been in his life. It was softer than the bed at Hogwarts were and that was saying something. Seeing as Hogwarts was his home away from home.

"Let's take a look at your injuries, shall we?" Lord Elrond asked. Elrond turned and started to put ingredients together in a cup. He then turned back towards Harry. "Here," he said, pressing the cup into Harry's hand. "This should help with the pain from your injuries while I see how bad they are."

"W...what is it?" Harry asked, not wanting to sound rude or like he didn't trust this elf. But his experiences with people had proved that one had to be wary of some of them. Especially the ones you didn't know that well. "Is this safe?"

"It is a pain-relieving potion," Elrond said, realizing that this young man hadn't had the best of experiences with strangers or at least guessing that this was what was making the boy so wary of him and the potion. "From outward appearances, your injuries may be very bad and I would not like to have it said that we didn't offer something to ease your pain."

"It's just…."

Elrond inclined his head as though to say that the young man should continue what he was saying. It seemed like this dark-haired stranger that had appeared in the woods outside of Imladris's gates wanted to share what was bothering him. But it also seemed like he didn't know where to start.

"No harm will come to you in Rivendell," Lord Elrond said, watching the boys face. It seemed to him as though there was a war going on behind the jewel green eyes of the young man. That one part of the boy wanted to trust what he was being told. But another part of him, a more practical part, was telling him to wait and see if these people could be trusted.

The part of Harry that wanted trust Lord Elrond won over the more practical part. Hoping this wouldn't end like any of the multiple times he'd trust someone to find he was wrong, Harry decided to open up a bit to Lord Elrond.

"You see, sir, the last time that I trust someone in a position of power," Harry said, sounding a bit nervous, "my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher turned out to be a Death Eater in disguise. The time after that the professor for the same class was a Ministry toad in more ways than one. The time after that the professor killed the Headmaster of the school. Don't get me started on the professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts for my first year of schooling. He actually tried to kill me."

"I see," Elrond said, looking at the boy in concern. "You can trust that no harm will befall you in Rivendell. This a peaceful country and all who live within its borders are peaceful folks." He held out the potion once more. "Will you allow me to make sure that you alright, Lord Potter?"

Harry stared at Elrond in shock for a bit. He'd never been called Lord Potter by anyone who wasn't Sir Cadogan. He studied Elrond's face as the silence stretched on. He was pretty sure by now he could tell who was friend and foes. This elf didn't seem to be a foe. He seemed to have a genuine concern for Harry's well being.

"Alright," Harry finally said, reaching out and taking the potion. He downed the thing in one go, expecting it to be horrible tasting like most healing potions were. But he found this to be one of the tastiest healing potions that he'd ever tasted in his life. He'd have to get the recipe for this potion for Madam Pomfrey. He was sure that she'd be thankful if he did.

"You will feel a bit sleepy," Elrond said, watching as Harry leaned back in the bed he'd been placed in.

The next thing Harry knew he was out cold. In a peaceful dream. There was a lovely forest clearing and in the forest clearing, there was a lovely young woman. The young woman looked like Arwen but he could tell that she wasn't Arwen at all. She may have the same coloring and features but this was a different woman.

"You must help us, Chosen One," the voice of the woman said. "You must help defeat the Dark Lord."

The last thing he saw before he woke up was a bleak dark land. Thunderous looking clouds of smoke and volcanic ash rained down around him. A huge mountain of fire was nearby. Two towers stood beyond that and on top of one of them sat an enormous eye. The turned and stared straight at Harry.

"I see you, Chosen One," a horrible sounding voice reverberated in his head as his eyes flew open.


	2. Talk of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is questioned about the dream that he had during his time of healing in the Houses of Healing at Rivendell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of A World Beyond. I'm going to be posting this here and over on fanfiction.net. I hope you all enjoy Talk of Dreams.

Harry blinked his eyes trying to get the horrible sight of the nightmare scape out of his mind. He could hear the fast-approaching footsteps of people rushing towards. Voices were whispering in hushed tones as though he was still asleep.   
“You should have come for me sooner,” the voice Lord Elrond said, sounding like he was right next to Harry’s bedside. “How long has the boy been like this?”  
“It started a few minutes ago, my Lord Elrond,” the voice of Lindir said from Harry’s other side. “I told them they should have come for you sooner. They told me it was but a nightmare and the boy would settle down in a minute.”  
“How were we to know…”  
Harry looked up at Lord Elrond, who was looking at him in great concern. Harry wished that he wasn’t so used to people looking at him like that. He wasn’t some weakling that couldn’t handle a little nightmare. But from what he’d gathered of the conversation, these people didn’t think it was just a little nightmare.   
“Welcome back to the wakeful world, my friend,” Lord Elrond said, picking up the goblet by Harry’s bedside and holding it out to him. “You must be thirsty?”  
Harry nodded eagerly sitting up a little fast and feeling his head spin because of it. He reached out and took the goblet from the elf lord’s hands. Once the goblet touched his lips, he felt like he hadn’t drunk in days. He gulped down the contents of the goblet and then held it back out to be put back on the bedside table.   
“What did you see in your dreamscape?” Lord Elrond asked, causing Harry to tremble from the memory of the landscape devoid of life and the terrible eye.   
“It was strange,” Harry said, trying to get the picture of the enormous eye of fire out of his mind. He didn’t want to see it anymore. When he saw the eye he could hear the horrible voice that accompanied it.   
“How so?”  
“It started in a nice woodland clearing with a woman who looked like Arwen,” Harry said, noting the look of surprise on Elrond’s face. “She asked me to help defeat the Dark Lord. Then everything changed suddenly and she was gone. I was alone in a desolate land. Void of life except for myself. The sky was thunderous and grey and ash was falling all around. Then I saw like two spikes coming from the ground two towers. On top of one of the towers was a great flaming eye. The spoke and it sent shivers down my spine. It said: ‘I see you, Chosen One.’ exactly. That’s when I woke up.”  
“That is everything that you’ve seen, my child?” Elrond said, picking up the refilled goblet of water and handing it back to Harry. “Was there anymore to the dream? Did it seem like there was more to the dream?”  
“I don’t think there was,” Harry said, taking a sip of the water. He would drink this goblet full a bit slower than the last one. “It felt like I was alone. But that doesn’t mean that I was.”  
Harry couldn’t help but think that Elrond looked relieved after he’d said the last bit of information. He wanted to ask about that but didn’t think that it would be proper to do so just yet. He’d store it away in his mind and ask when the time was right.   
“How long was I asleep for?” Harry asked, looking at his surroundings. He didn’t remember falling asleep in this room. That meant that he must have been moved once his injuries were seen to.   
“You have been asleep for about three weeks,” Lord Elrond responded, looking towards the door where the beautiful elf maiden who’d been in Harry’s dream was. “Come in, my daughter.” He motioned the elf maid over to them.   
Harry was pleased to see that she was carrying a tray laden with food. His stomach gave a rather loud rumble as the food came closer and closer. He could feel his cheeks going pink at this.   
The girl spoke in a language that Harry vaguely remember Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, and Aragorn using when he’d been found. She looked between Harry and her father in a way that gave Harry the distinct impression that they were talking about him.   
“Could you please speak English so that everyone in the room can understand what is being said?” Harry asked her, looking sheepish to have to admit that he didn’t know something. He didn’t know why he was trying to impress this elf maid that he didn’t even know. He just knew that he was.   
“Perhaps it is not something that I wish you to understand?” the elf maid said, speaking sharply.   
“Luthien,” Elrond chided the girl, “this young one is our guest. We will treat him with the respect a quest deserves.” He turned to Harry. “I’m sorry about my daughter’s rudeness. She sometimes forgets herself.”  
Harry looked between Luthien and Elrond. It was now even more confusing why Elrond had looked surprised when he mentioned the girl being in his dream.   
Luthien looked just as Harry remembered her from the dream. She was fair-complexioned and very elven. But now that he was seeing her up close, he could see the little differences between Arwen and Luthien. Her dark hair was the same shade as her father’s which was a shade darker than Arwen’s. Her eyes which he’d taken for blue were a shade of blue-grey. She was slender yet had some musculature to her too.   
“Ada,” she said, looking at her father, “your other guests have started to arrive.”  
“Other guests?” Harry asked, not being able to help himself.   
Luthien gave Harry a disgusted look before putting down the tray and walking towards the door. She must not be used to having many guests visit Rivendell as they seemed to be doing at the moment. This was strange in Harry’s mind because from what he’d seen of Rivendell the place was beautiful. He didn’t understand why more people wouldn’t want to visit here or even come for a vacation. He was about to ask Lord Elrond about this when Lindir walked over to Elrond’s side and whispered something urgently to the elf lord.   
“I am sorry,” Lord Elrond said, ready to take his leave of Harry. “Lord Lindir has just informed me that Arwen has brought an injured hobbit into Rivendell. I must attend to his injuries. But as of now, you are free to roam Rivendell with my express permission.”  
“Thank you,” Harry called after the elf lord’s retreating form.   
He looked over at the tray of goodies that Luthien had left. Everything on the plate looked mouthwateringly wonderful. He’d never seen this much food on a plate meant for him since Hogwarts.   
He stood up from the bed and walked the tray over to a table that was in the room. He may not have been treated properly by the Dursleys but he’d at least learned that one ate at the table. His Aunt Petunia’s voice kept ringing in his head with the statement of only animals didn’t eat at tables.   
“Lord Elrond said he was awake,” a familiar voice said from the hallway. “I would speak with the boy, if that is alright, Lindir?”  
“Estel, he’s just woken and is probably eating the food that has been brought to him,” Lindir said, sounding like he was going to deny Aragorn entrance to Harry’s room. “The boy hasn’t eaten in weeks…”  
“Aragorn can come in,” Harry called from the table. He looked at the tray and noticed that two plates were there. That was odd. Had Luthien known that Aragorn was going to come to talk to Harry about what had happened? How could that even be possible?  
After a small bit of time, Aragorn approached the table where Harry sat waiting for him. He looked much the same as Harry remembered when they first met. Although that wasn’t surprising. People didn’t change that much in three weeks. The only thing that seemed different was that Aragorn looked much more tired than the last time Harry had seen the man.   
“I’m glad to see that you are well, my friend,” Aragorn said, nodding his head in greeting. “It is being said that you had a dream about…”  
“I did,” Harry said quickly, knowing where this would probably be going. “Lord Elrond was here earlier asking about it.” Realizing the big faux pas that he’d just made Harry could feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.   
“You don’t seem to want to talk about this dream of yours,” Aragorn said. It was more of a statement of fact than anything else.   
“Not really.”  
“You seem distressed, my friend. What is it that bothers you?”  
“Well….” Harry took a deep breath. He didn’t know how to say what was bothering him without telling Aragorn of the dream. Telling Aragorn of the dream would make Harry think of the desolate place that had been featured in the dream. The place and that horrible eye with the horrible voice.   
“I wish to help you,” Aragorn said, taking a seat at the table and looking at Harry. “But I can not help you if I don’t know what is wrong.”  
Harry slid the unused plate over to Aragorn in an offering to share the food. He wracked his mind as they ate quietly for a few seconds in search of how to say what he was afraid of. He couldn’t come up with any other way besides flat out telling Aragorn the dream.   
Steeling himself, Harry sat up straighter. “The dream that I had was very vivid,” Harry said, knowing that most people wouldn’t believe him if he’d told them something like what he’d seen.   
“It’s alright if you don’t want to talk about it,” Aragorn said, looking at Harry in concern.   
“No,” Harry said, nodding. “I have to tell you the dream so that you can understand what is going through my mind right. If I don’t, none of my fears will make sense.”  
Aragorn nodded and continued to eat. He seemed truly intent upon listening to Harry’s story and the young man was truly grateful for that. He’d never had such an attentive audience since Dumbledore’s Army.   
“The dream started quietly. In a nice picturesque clearing in what looked like Rivendell but I couldn’t be a hundred percent sure. Someone who I thought originally was Arwen, but who I found out a few minutes ago is Luthien, was there too.”  
“The lady Luthien was in your dream?” Aragorn asked, sounding surprised at this.  
Harry was starting to wonder why this elf maid being in his dream was such a surprise to so many people? He didn’t say any of this but he just nodded.   
“Then she said something,” Harry said, hearing the words as though he’d gone right back to the dream forest with the beautiful elf maid in front of him and Aragorn. “She said in these exact words, ‘You must help us, Chosen One. You must help us defeat the Dark Lord.’. In those exact words.”  
“She told you that you had to help defeat the Dark Lord?” Aragorn said, looking like he did not understand what was so bad about that. “Was there something else about this dream that was frightening?”  
“There was something,” Harry said, trying to figure out how to form the information in his head. “I don’t know how to put it into words though.”  
“Just explain the dream as it came to you,” Aragorn said, sounding encouraging to Harry. “We’ll figure out what it means together.”  
Harry nodded. In a manner of speaking Aragorn reminded Harry so much of his godfather Sirius Black that it wasn’t funny. Both men were encouraging to Harry when he spoke. Even though Sirius couldn’t ever be in the same place as Harry. Having been on the run for so long.   
“The dream turned dark,” Harry said. He could picture the scene in his head as though he’d returned to that horrible dream. “The sky overhead was thunderous and grey. Ash falling all around me as though I was standing at the foot of a volcano. I was no longer in the forest with Luthien. I was standing in a land devoid of all life.”  
Aragorn nodded, looking like he was taking in everything that Harry was saying as he helped himself to jam on toast.   
“I looked around, hoping that there would be someone there that could explain where I was,” Harry said, seeing the craggy landscape of the place as if it was as real as he and Aragorn at that moment. “But there was no one. All around me was a wasteland. In the middle of this wasteland were two giant spear-like towers and at the top of one was a flaming eye. The flaming eye turned to me as though it could sense me nearby. This next part was what brought me out of my sleep.”  
“Go on,” Aragorn said, watching Harry as he tried to think of what to say. How to explain it so that this man who Harry considered his friend wouldn’t think him a coward?  
“It spoke,” Harry said, thinking about whether he should tell what it had said or not.  
“What did it say to you?” Aragorn asked, answering Harry’s question for him.   
“I see you, Chosen One,” Harry said, chills going up and down his spine as the voice of the eye once more filled his mind. “That is what it said to me. Don’t get me wrong. I know that being a Chosen One is supposed to be a great honor. But it’s an honor that I’ve already fulfilled once. I don’t wish to do so again.”  
“You’ve already been the Chosen One?” Aragorn asked, looking confused at the young boy across the table from him. “How can that be? Are you from the future?”  
Harry cocked his head to the side thinking. He didn’t think he was from this world’s future. But he didn’t know if he should explain that he was from a different world or not. Would these people think something was wrong with him if he said something like that?   
“You are not from our world,” Aragorn said, pointing towards where Harry’s clothes were lying in a neat clean pile at the end of his bed. “Seeing from the state of your clothes and shoes.”  
“You are right,” Harry said, feeling relieved that he wasn’t being treated like a mental patient or worse a freak. He didn’t want to think about these people treating him like the Dursleys treated him. That would just make things all that much worse than they already were. “I am from a different world than this. I’m from a place called London. It’s much like one of the humans’ city’s here. I think. I haven’t seen a human city here so I don’t rightly know. I don’t know how I got here. I just remember crossing the street to go to the grocery store which is a place where one buys food when I got hit by a car and woke up with you and your friends standing over me.”  
“Lord Elrond was concerned with a few things when he checked you over,” Aragorn told Harry. “He told me that he’d never seen a person more skinny and underfed in all his years.”  
Harry looked down sheepishly. “I don’t exactly have the best home life in the world. But I try to keep myself fed enough while I’m living with my Aunt and Uncle during my vacation from school. When I’m at school I have all the food that I could want.”  
“How is this school you speak of can feed you better than your relatives?” Aragorn asked, looking this new bit of information gave him more questions than just the one that he’d asked to start with.  
“Let’s just say that didn’t quite see eye to eye with people who were like my parents and starving and treating me ill was their way of making sure that I’d never grow up to be like them,” Harry replied.   
Aragorn looked angrier than he’d ever seen anyone besides the Weasley family upon hearing this little bit of information from Harry.   
“I guess that it’s probably a good thing that none of the Dursleys came with me to Middle Earth,” Harry chuckled. “I don’t think they’d like to run into you and your friends here.”  
“I agree whole-heartedly.”  
Harry looked around the room after finishing up the rest of his breakfast. He didn’t know this place well enough but it looked like a beautiful place.   
“Do you know of anyone that can take me around Rivendell and show me the sights?” Harry asked, not wanting to assume that his friend didn’t have anything important to do.   
“I can show you around Rivendell,” Aragorn offered. “We are awaiting some important people and then Lord Elrond will be hosting a meeting. One that I was told that you are to be a part of. It would appear that you and the injured hobbit Frodo Baggins who was brought in earlier are both tied to the One Ring of power.”  
“One Ring of power?” Harry asked, wonder filling his voice. “Does that mean that whoever is holding it has all the power?”  
“No, my friend. It does not mean that at all. The maker of the ring has singled you out….”  
“The maker?” Harry asked, feeling his heart sink. “The eye with the horrible voice is the maker of this one ring of power?”  
“Yes. But we will discuss that further at the meeting. For now, why don’t you dress and I will show you around your new home. There are many interesting things to see in Rivendell and many interesting people to meet.”  
Aragorn stepped into the hall as Harry walked over to where the clothes he’d been wearing when he was found were. He slowly started to get dressed, thinking about all things he’d learned so far.   
He’d learned that the girl from his dream was named Luthien. Not only that but she was the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. She was the sister of Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir. Aragorn had then told him that he’d been chosen by the maker of this one ring of power for some reason.  
“Why is it always me?” Harry asked, realizing that this was how Neville must felt until his sixth year.   
He pulled the grey tee-shirt over his head, running his finger through his hair to make it some semblance of normal. He then pulled his jeans up over his hips. Pulling on his socks and shoes. Finally, standing up after tying the trainer laces.   
He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. No matter what he did his hair always seemed to have a mind of its own. But at least he looked somewhat respectable. He walked over to the door and opened it ready to face the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Talk of Dreams as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of A World Beyond as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
